$ B = \left[\begin{array}{r}5 \\ 9 \\ 7\end{array}\right]$ What is $ B^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ B^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}5 & 9 & 7\end{array}\right]$